Letters for Draco
by merc with a mouth
Summary: A secret admirer is leaving love letters for Draco. Slash M/M boyxboy


**Title:** _Letters for Draco_  
**Author:** _merc_with_a_mouth_  
**Pairing:** _Harry/Draco_  
**Rating:** _PG _  
**Word count:** 971  
**Author's note:** _I'm but really sure what exactly possessed me to write this but I did and I'm kind of happy with how it turned out. This is my first ever Harry/Draco fic ever and i'm only on the third book so if their like out od character or something please let me know. And I know that most of you are probably really upset with the fact that I'm starting yet another story instead of updating on my other stories but don't worry I'll get something out…eventually._

* * *

_To: My Fair Draco,_

_I read somewhere that writing down your pent up feelings toward someone in a letter addressing it to them and then not sending it can help you deal with all of your emotions so that's why I wrote you all these letters, and I know that I'm not supposed to show them to you but I felt that you at least had the right to know. _

_Signed…_

_Dear Draco_

_When we first met I hated you, well at least I thought I did. There were all these emotion I kept feeling towards you and I had no idea what they were, I didn't understand them so I said that it was hate. I told myself that I hated you because I didn't think that I could handle the fact that I was really in love with you, and it worked for the most part. But then I kept having all these dreams about you, I kept thinking about you in ways that I shouldn't have, every time I saw you I wanted to do things with you I wanted you to do things to me. I honestly have no idea what those things are but I just know that I want them bad. Because I love you. I love you Draco Malfoy. _

_Signed…_

Draco stares blankly at the book for a moment someone was in love with him. He sat down slowly in the bed his movements sluggish from shock and he continued to read determined to finish the book and find out who the person was.

_Dear Draco_

_Gods you have such a beautiful name do you know what it means? I do it means Dragon and that suits you just fine, because sometimes you're just like a dragon beautiful majestic and you do have one hell of a temper. I remember once you were yelling at me saying insults and being well mean and all I did was glare at you when the whole time I kept thinking how cute you looked when you're angry. Your brows get all furrowed and your beautiful grey eyes narrow into perfect little slits and your lips you're perfectly pouty red lips they were so kissable that day. Well actually there kissable everyday and I really want you to kiss me I would die happy if you did just kiss me once. But you're not going to kiss me are you? You would never kiss me never want to kiss me will never kiss me especially if you knew who I really am._

_Signed…_

Draco felt a blush slowly take over his cheeks someone was in love with his name, his extremely kissable lips and they thought his eyes were beautiful. He wasn't expecting someone to say something so meaningful about him; he was expecting some stupid girly fluff about getting married and having kids. He was surprised that someone would take the some to write something of substance about him.

_Dear Draco_

_I saw you today in the Great Hall you didn't even look at me and when you did you were glaring at me it was so cold and so full of hate I wanted to just glare back as usual but I couldn't' not when you looked at me with such disgust. I felt like a couldn't breathe I had to get out of there I told my friends some phony excuse about not being hungry then I left, I practically ran out of there I didn't want you to see me cry. I came right back here and started writing I don't understand why you hate me so much and I probably never will but one thing is for sure and that that I will always love you Draco no matter what. Even if you do hate me and you probably want me dead I don't think I could ever stop loving you and I don't think that I ever want to. Because sometimes like today things will get really hard but that's okay because I don't actually deserve love anyways._

_Signed…_

Draco was taken aback by that last line everyone deserves love; even that good-for-nothing, goody-two-shoes, look at me I'm so full of myself Potter kid. He tried hard to remember glaring at someone in the Great Hall but he did that allot, then he tried to think of all the people that he hated but that list was pretty long to. So he did the only thing he could do he kept reading.

_Dear Draco_

_I have dreams about you loads of dreams, in fact I just woke up from one not five minutes ago. We were out in some nameless field and I was wrapped tightly in your arms I felt so safe so warm so perfect. You were whispering forbidden words in my ear and I don't ever remember feeling so happy before you were even smiling at me. You never smile at me that's when I knew that it had to be a dream and that's when I woke up. I cried when I woke (I'm stilling crying now) because that dream everything about it was so wonderful so perfect and still just a dream. I cried because I know that you won't ever feel the same way I feel about you and I hated you for that, then I hated myself for hating you when I'm supposed to be loving you. And I do Draco I really do love you._

_Signed…_

Draco found himself almost crying at that last line whoever this person was he didn't hate them he could never hate them. Even if he had no clue whatsoever about who this mystery person was Draco could never manage to hate them nearly as much as they claimed he did they didn't deserve it not them never them.

* * *

_**A/N:** So yeah thats the first chapter hope you enjoyed and again suggestions would be greatly appreciated._


End file.
